Une danse d'amour
by im.random.cuz.im.kewl.that.way
Summary: St. Marie Academy's having a dance! Ichigo's part of a love triangle and she's not even aware of it! Read as Kashino and Satsuki experience jealousy, Ichigo experiences...denseness and Andou experiences free entertainment! ON HOLD!
1. Premier chapitre: Les preparations

Vikki: Hello, dear readers, welcome *warm, gentlemanly smile*

Fangirls: KYA!!!! VIKKI-SAMA!!!!!! *faint*

Vikki: *sigh* If any of you are confused, you are welcome to read my profile, that should take care of any problems regarding my personality. I am new to the world of fanfiction, yoroshiku. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, though I would like to... My apologies to any Satsuki x Ichigo haters out there. *apologetic and handsome smile*

* * *

Une danse d'amour  
Premier chapitre:  
Les préparations et la jalousie

-----Satsuki POV-----

I wonder how I should tell her... I'm Hanabusa Satsuki. I'm in love with a very...clumsy girl. I'm in love with Amano Ichigo. Sadly, not only is she clumsy, but she's also oblivious and dense. But that may be one of the reasons I love her. I love everything about her for morereasons than you can count.

I remember I realized my love for her the day she was designing the cake for Ringo-chan. She's so selfless and kind...*sigh* If she only knew the way I felt about her.

I've tried expressing it, like when I offered to teach her how to make candy art. I called her cute and said that I would teach her anything she wanted. But she dismissed it as an act of friendship. I even kissed her, after the first round if the Cake grand prix. When I said "it's okay, Ichigo-chan doesn't mind", she said that kissing her on her cheek was like a hello from me. What impression does she have of me? Even if I'm extroverted and nice to girls, I haven't kissed one before! That was my first time kissing a girl. I was really happy that it was Ichigo-chan, the girl I love but it didn't mean anything to her.

I keep reminding myself that she doesn't like me, but I still treat her differently and gentler than the others. Even Kashino noticed but didn't tell her because he didn't want her to fall for me. Why can't he like someone else? Ichigo-chan is mine! That's what I've wanted to say all along to all the boys around her, but I have no right to, she's not my girlfriend...yet. I'm still working on it.

*beep, beep* ugh, it's my alarm clock. Why is it set on a Saturday? *yawn* I got up and sat on my bed with my legs stretched out under the covers/quilt and rubbed my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw a goddess. Pale, smooth skin, warm, deep pools of brown under long, lush eyelashes and flowing, beautiful, silky, chestnut coloured hair. I stared gawking then I realized it was my love, Ichigo. It's always been a daydream, waking up to my beloved Ichigo-chan but this was reality.

Then she turned around and finally noticed me. "Oh! Hanabusa-kun, you're up! Ohayo!" she said with a very sunny smile, it fit her features perfectly.

"Ichigo-chan! Ohayo, but what're you doing here?" I asked, finally composed.

"I came with Rumi-chan! Andou-kun and Kashino are helping us pick out our dresses for the big dance, 'cause I'm still kinda new here." she said, rubbing the back if her neck.

"Oh, but might I ask why I wasn't asked?" I asked, disappointed. "I thought you might be busy, I heard you had a date today so I didn't want to trouble you." she replied with an apologetic smile.

"Where did you hear that from? I don't have a date today." I informed her with curiousity evident in my voice.

"Kashino said so..." she said looking down.

"Ichigo-chan, how's this?" asked her roommate Rumi as she stepped out of the bathroom in a perriwinkle blue, strapped dress, halfway down her thigh with thin silver embroidery along the hem line and the top and a silver belt just under her chest, wearing silver pumps with a strap going across her ankle.

"Wow, Rumi-chan, you look amazing! The blue really complements your complexion!" Ichigo said, amazed. She really is too cute!

"Arigatou, Ichigo-chan!" "Amano-san, come here, try this on!" Andou said. "Hai!" she said as she rose with a happy expression on her face, "Rumi-chan, you can leave first I'll be okay." "If you're sure, Ichigo-chan" the red headed girl said to Ichigo as she left with the dress in hand."

She (Ichigo) walked over and took the dress from the raven haired boy and walked to the washroom.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked Andou and Kashino slightly irritated. "I thought you would love it if you woke up to your dear Ichigo- chan."Andou said teasingly.

"Besides, she needed help, so we offered to find a dress for her." finished Kashino.

"Lies" I said,"You guys know I'm in love with her and so are you, Kashino. You told her I had a date, too. You even asked your sister for dresses last night! Why do you always try to kill my plans?"

Even when I kissed her, he said that intra-team relationships were forbidden, the hypocrite! "Unlike you, I'm taking much more noticable compared to you." mocked Kashino as he smirked.

"Who cares? I've already kissed her, how subtle is that?" I retorted, obviously ticked off.

"So? Because it was you who kissed her, she blew it off and thought it was just as friends!" he said with an irritated tick mark on his head (a tick mark is that red cross on a character's head when angry).

"A-ano, can someone help with my dress? I can't tie the ribbons right." she said as she blushed out of embarassment.

"Sure, whatever, Amano", said Kashino pretending to be irritated at her disability of tying ribbons. He's just trying to make me jealous, but still, I can't help but wish I was tying the ribbons.

"You don't have to, if you're this upset with the idea." she stated angry at Kashino.

I grasped the chance "I'll do it, i'm good at tying ribbons." I said, like they say, carpe diem, seize the day!

"Arigatou, Hanabusa-kun" she said with the cutest smile I have ever seen, "you're very welcome" I said with a charming smile which turned into a smirk directed at Kashino when she looked away.

The ribbon was on her neck, choker, kind of like a cat collar. (A/N- Because they couldn't find a matching necklace, they used a ribbon of a matching colour) it was a red ribbon with a white heart hanging off of it as a charm. The dress itself was a white heart shaped dress with frills below her chest, where the frills started, there was a red silk ribbon around her, only without a bow. The dress was only covering two thirds of her thighs, so high, but not revealing (in other words, short but not short enough to be slutty) it was embroidered with silk lace. She wore cherry red pumps with very thin straps. It was amazing.

I blushed lightly and looked over at Kashino, wanting to stop him from oggling my dear Ichigo, even he was blushing!

"How is it?" she asked curiously with her head cocked slightly to the side. She's way too innocent and cute for her own good. But I love her for that reason too.

"You look beautiful." said Andou. "Arigatou", she said as she blushed. Then she changed out of her dress, thanked us and left, after all it was only 10:30 am. "wow..." said Kashino. "She looked amazing, ne Hanabusa?" asked Andou with a smile. I nodded. "I predict that many boys will ask for a dance." *sigh* this means one jealous night for me.

I'll definately help her dance, as she never learned. The plan's set. I'll see her at the dance tonight.

-----FIN, DU PREMIER CHAPITRE-----

* * *

Vikki: I hope you enjoyed my story, dear readers. Please read and review, the next chapter might or might not be the last one, but if you like it, pm me and I might make an epilogue. Oh yes, I've been speaking French since I was a child, like many have, so I decided to make use of it. If you're confused, at the beginning, it says:

A Dance of Love  
First chapter:  
The preparations and jealousy

Farewell, dear readers...


	2. Supplementaire: Les pensees de Satsuki

Vikki: Hello! I've decided to write an extra chappie! I don't own yumeiro patissiere or any brands named in this story!

To HinoteRaion: I'm still deciding whether it's KxI or SxI, but awkwardly, I like SxI better, but it might be KxI, because I already have an SxI, please read it! It's called L'amour n'est jamais facile. It's another love triangle, I love them!

A dance of love  
Extra chapter:  
Satsuki's thoughts

Please enjoy! *amazing smile*

* * *

Une danse d'amour  
Chapitre supplémentaire:  
Les pensées de Satsuki

-----Satsuki POV-----  
The afternoon

Now that Ichigo's got her dress, I've got to go get mine. I went to get a tux with Andou and...Kashino. We took a bus to the closest formal apparel store, about 10 minutes away from the academy, past the large, green, oak trees. It's called "La rose blanche", the same place Kashino got Ichigo's dress from. They sell brand name formal wear, like Prada, Gucci and Dior (unless I'm a billionaire, I don't own any of them).

We entered into the large formal wear shop. White, satin wallpaper, light, cream doors and a pearl white marble floor! Wow, it looks so... white! Of course, remembering to be polite, I smiled and continued, not gaping, as that would be rude.

Saleswomen came over and dragged each of us off in a different direction, that's a new sales technique. "Try this on, it's just your size." she said as she pulled out a sleek, black, Fred Perry tuxedo. The saleslady said that this was the best model they have currently, and tried to smile charmingly (keyword: TRIED) so I bought it out if pity, plus it looked good, too. Then I left to look for the others.

When I found them and asked "Are you guys done?" as I raised my tux and my eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah", answered Kashino clearly bored and irritated. "You don't have to answer if you didn't want to." I informed with a scowl.

"Don't be jealous that I'm going to take our dear princess Ichigo away from you." he said, mockingly, but with a straight face.

"Doubt that's going to happen", I replied. Kashino and I are pretty close, until it concerns, Ichigo. Then he gets all -she's closer to me, so she's mine- even though she hates him and doesn't even call her by her first name!

I love her, what I feel for her is a pure love. I want to hold her and never let go, whenever I hear her voice or see her smile, my heart beats rapidly, I akways have to fight back a blush, to avoid looking like a fool in front of her. Why go through all that trouble? Because I love her with all my heart. She's become my most important person and I won't let anyone take her away...

I guess I have to stop thinking so seriously, after all, we're kids. But, I want her to stay with me as long as god will allow it.

-----END, SPECIAL CHAPTER-----

* * *

Vikki: Satsuki is so handsome!

Fangirls: Not as handsome as you, Vikki-sama!!!

Vikki: *sarcasm* Of course...*thoughts* Should I feel proud? I AM a girl... *speech* I would LOVE it if I was treated that way... In my dreams... Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please read x review!


End file.
